The Unpure Purity
by JessicaLovezU
Summary: Her loyalty broken, Bellatrix apparates away, only to be drawn into the veil. There she falls into middle earth where she meets a myriad of people. When the time comes, will she stick to who she was or who she has become?
1. Chapter 1

_**I don't know**__**the language of the elves sooo you will just have to deal. I was inspired by NadiaKrum's story The Veil. The similarities you see between them is a shout out to her story. If you haven't read it already, I highly recommend that you do. I am looking at the book and the movie for references but obviously this isn't going to be exact. It's going to be a mix of the two so if you look at it and think 'Hey that wasn't in the movie/book! It was probably in the other. I hope you enjoy reading about Bellatrix as much as I enjoy writing her. **_

…..

Bellatrix cackled madly as she killed yet another one of Potter's friends. She was being pursued by them and she ran through the battle sending one attack after another to them. Bellatrix Lestrange was usually a cautious woman, but in that moment she collided with two spells. She fell to the ground. This was what was thought to be the end of Bellatrix Lestrange. She lie there, with nothing to do, she couldn't move. There was an angry cry from her lord and her heart leapt with joy. Her eyes found him and she found him angrily fighting with Harry Potter. Her heart sank into her stomach as she found no concern for her in his eyes when her eyes met his. A voice floated through her head. _If he doesn't care…why should I? _She had known for many years that he spared no thought for her and yet she strived to get his attention. Now she knew in her heart that he had just strung her along, like all the other women he had taken to bed. In that moment, feeling returned to her body and she apparated.

She landed in the department of mysteries. There was a voice in the air that she could not understand. She walked towards the voices cautiously, her wand raised as she intended to kill anyone who didn't comply with her demands. Her eyes shot to a door and she opened it. Vaguely she remembered this was the place where she killed Sirius. She around and found the voices coming from the ark. She was enthralled by them and started slowly walking towards it. Her legs seemed to move on their own, nothing to stop them until she reached the ark.

There was nothing in the way now. The war was none of her concern anymore. The man she had fought for did not care for her the way she cared for him, fought for him. Slowly she reached up with her hand towards the veil. There was nothing she could do to stop herself from going into the veil. The words rang in her ears, getting louder as she got closer. Suddenly she thrust herself through, not caring that she was probably going to die from this.

She landed in a forest on her butt and let out a groan of pain. Getting up, she dusted herself off and her head shot up when she heard a voice. "Well it seems the Gods have answered my prayer." There, in front of her, sat Dumbledore. She whipped her wand at him and hissed "You're dead! How can you be here Dumbledore?" He looked at her with a confused look in his eye and said "I believe you have me confused with someone else." She looked at him, her anger rising as she said "No! This cannot be! I saw you fall off the tower!"

"My dear I think you better stop talking to me that way. I do not know this 'Dumbledore' you speak of. I am called Gandalf the Grey." He shook his head then, "No. I guess this time, I shall be called Gandalf the white. Hmm, yes it is fitting. Come my dear."

She wasn't entirely convinced but she lowered her wand, mainly because she knew he was much more powerful than she. Her eyes examined his staff and deemed him too much trouble to start a battle with.

"Where are we?" She demanded.

He looked startled and said "We are in the Fangorn forest my dear."

"Do not dare call me dear"

He seemed amused as he said "Are you alone Milady?"

"Yes I am. I do not need protection from anything. I am a pureblooded witch and I do not need anyone to hold my hand and keep me from the oh so bad danger." She laughed maniacally "They would surely need protection from me!"

He seemed interested as he asked "You are a witch?"

"Yes of course I am!"

"What is the name given to you?"

"Bellatrix Black." She felt no need to tell him her true name, plus Rudolphus Lestrange had fallen in battle so she was technically a widow. The magical bindings that held her to him were no longer so technically she could go back to using her old name. Not that she was reasoning with herself. Not at all.

"From where do you hail from?"

"You ask a lot of questions."

He chuckled and replied "I'm sorry my dear. It's just an old man's curiosity."

She huffed and crossed her arms over her chest before mumbling "Just like Dumbledore. He's daft if he thinks I'll be fooled."

They walked for a very long time before she finally just sat down and said simply "Rest."

He had that god awful twinkle in his eye as he sat down, apparently amused. He brought out a pipe and lit it before she said out of habit "That will kill you." He looked surprised and laughed, puffs of smoke coming out as he did. "My dear when you get as old as me, you will want to smoke too."

She huffed and said "No I will not! I was brought up the right way and I absolutely refuse to touch that stuff. Fucking muggle made… I refuse to even go near it."

He looked at her with those all seeing eyes and she felt uncomfortable as she shifted. Turning away, she refused to look at him and instead focused on the trees. The trees themselves were a nasty shit stained brown color and many noises were coming from them, as if they would fall over any second. She couldn't help but glare at most of them, hating the fact that she was within them. Her eyes roamed the scene and could not find anything but the bloody trees to look at so she instead concentrated on a twig that kept the trees out of her peripheral view. The twig was a dead yellow and brownish color and she bent it between her fingers, making the each side touch the other.

She leaned against a tree and closed her eyes, intent on getting some rest before the next time they had to walk again. Sooner than she thought, she heard him get up and let out a yawn before saying "Young lady, it's time to go." Groaning, she opened her eyes and slowly got up,

They walked for many hours until he suddenly stopped and murmured to her to where she could barely just hear "I hope you will not be startled by this my dear." Suddenly he started _glowing _pure white, so much so he almost blinded her. On instinct to protect herself, she cast a spell of pure darkness over herself. She felt herself go into the darkness and watched with darkness veiled over her as many people started talking. The light dimmed but she did nothing to get rid of the darkness. She was just being cautious as she didn't want to be blinded by the light again. Slowly she walked up.

He laid his hand on the short mans head, and the man looked up and laughed suddenly. "Gandalf!" he said. "But you are all in white!"

"Yes, I am white now." Bellatrix snorted, but was ignored. "Indeed I _am _Saruman, one might almost say, Saruman as he should have been. But come now, tell me of yourselves! I have passed through fire and deep water, since we parted. I have forgotten much that I thought I knew, and learned again much that I had forgotten. I can see many things far off , but many things that are close at hand I cannot see. Tell me of yourselves!"

They finally saw her and took a double take, and she decided to suck the darkness back into her wand to sleep. It was quite a site indeed. Gimli was the first to speak.

"Gandalf who is this woman? A sorceress? Us dwarfs do not take kindly to surprises, especially ones such as this."

"Calm yourself Gimli. She is indeed a magical being but she is merely the female version of myself with the exception of age and wisdom."

She rolled her eyes as the group looked at her in a new light. The pale one looked to the scraggly looking man and said something she could not understand.

"_I do not trust her. I sense great darkness coming from her."_

Aragorn laid a hand on his shoulder and said back "_We must trust Mithrandir's judgment." _He looked at her _"but that does not mean we cannot keep a watchful eye on her."_

The elf nodded and eyed the woman one more time before speaking to Gandalf.

Bellatrix was getting bored with their conversation; she had gotten the gist of it anyway. Apparently they were on a 'quest' to destroy a ring but apparently lost their chosen one, she grimaced at that, and then they were on their way to save some…hobbits? Whatever those were. Apparently one of their own had died after he had tried to steal the ring. This ring sounded powerful, very powerful. A question arose in her head.

"Why not use the ring against your enemies?"

Heads swiveled towards her and she tilted her head at the myriad of expressions on them. The pale one answered in a strained voice "Boromir thought so too. In the end he died. Many others have thought the way you do but in the end they all end up dying a brutal death. The ring will disease you, make you think you can use it when all it wants is to go back to its master. Its trickery is second to none. No one but him can use it."

He was so forceful that she felt no choice but to believe him. She said nothing more but felt a growing annoyance between her legs. Standing she started off into the trees, but was interrupted by the old man "Where are you going my dear?" She growled under her breath and said moodily "I'm going to take a piss. Is that alright with you?"

The pale one gasped and said "A lady should not use such language!"

Just to piss him off she turned around, ignoring the persisting pain in her gut for right then, crossed her arms around her chest and said "Piss. Fuck. Cunt. Penis. Dick. Ass. Shit. Puss-"

"We very much are able to grasp your point young lady, now stop using such words in my presence." Gandalf all but shouted at her. She smirked and took off into the woods. Finding a suitable spot, she cursed under her breath about how a pureblood shouldn't have to go to such lengths just to relieve themselves, and brought up her dress before letting herself go. She finished and hopped over the spot she just peed and transfigured a leaf into toilet paper before wiping herself and throwing it haphazardly on the forest floor before scourigifying the pee.

After she was done, she walked back through the forest to where she had last seen them and heard voices coming from in front of her. On instinct, she ducked behind a tree, and listened.

"Gandalf are you sure you can trust her?"

"I'm quite sure we can't trust her."

"Then why bring her Gandalf?"

"She is very powerful, and we will need her on our side if we are to win this war."

She sneered, she would be on nobody's side. Bellatrix was known for doing one thing, and that was whatever the hell she wanted. Nobody could stop her, well…aside from her lord but now even he couldn't stop her. Deciding she didn't want to hear any more of this talk, she stomped especially loudly towards them. The voices quieted as she thought when she arrived and she took the time to glare at every single one of them. Everyone but Gandalf seemed surprised by the venom in her stare.

Gandalf let out a sigh and got up, "Come friends, let us go." She huffed but followed them out through the woods, getting much entertainment out of making sudden movements which made the pale one and the scraggly looking one tense. Gandalf looked at her every now and then with an annoyed look on his face that said 'Are you really this childish?' She stuck her tongue out at him. He rolled his eyes, sighed, and continued on. The dwarf on the other hand was sending her cautious glances and when she caught him, he glared at her. Just to mess with him, she whipped out her wand and twirled it in her fingers. His eyes widened and his hands gripped his axe harder which only made her grin widely.

They came to a clearing and Gandalf whistled three times. Bellatrix wondered how the old man had that much oxygen in his system with all the smoking he did. 3 horses came galloping towards them and Bellatrix's heart sank. She had only ridden on a horse once in her life, and she had hated it. The galloping strides it took dug into her in the most uncomfortable way. What's more, there was only three horses. Which meant she would have to ride with somebody else, most likely being…Aragorn? Or…Legolas? The dwarf looked as if he would have to ride with someone else as well and she couldn't help but feel disgust for the horses coming up to them. Gandalf spoke to them some more, which she ignored, opting for glaring at the damned thing, hoping that if she glared hard enough, it wouldn't dare let her on its back. Her wishing did her no good, because the white one that had come up behind Shadowfax came up to her and bumped its nose against her head. She growled, it whined, she walked away from it, it followed, her anger rose, and it stomped its feet on the ground.

"You beast, what do you want!" She finally yelled in frustration. It bumped its nose up against her head yet again and she sighed, giving up. Turning away, she saw four sets of eyes staring at her. 3 in surprise, 1 in amusement.

"What?" She hissed at Gandalf

"Arod seems to like you."

"Well he's a stupid brute then." It neighed as if it were offended and she shot her eyes up to it. "You are stupid if you like me." It stomped its feet a bit before bumping its nose against her temple.

She couldn't help but let out groan as it pulled at the clothing on her arm with its teeth. Legolas appeared beside her and stroked the horses long snout before grabbing her hand and bringing it up to his snout. She felt slightly uncomfortable as she stroked the horses snout. It let out a content snort. She looked away to see Legolas staring at her as if he were trying to figure her out and she snatched her hand away before stomping off. Unfortunately it followed her and she turned to yell at it when Legolas said "You are to ride with me." She glared at him, daring him to make her when she was suddenly lifted off the ground and set on the horse. Turning she saw Gandalf looking at her innocently with his staff raised. She growled at him and crossed her arms over her chest, intent on not letting him get to her. Feeling Legolas climb on after her, her senses went on high alert.

They took off, and she wiggled uncomfortably on the horse before 'accidentally' head butting Legolas. He decided to make the horse go faster, making her even more uncomfortable and cursing his whole family line. She hated every single one of them with a passion and was sorely tempted to Avada Kadavra every single one of them but the only thing standing in her way was Gandalf. Her expression darkened further as she tried to imagine a way for her to achieve her goal of killing them.

This went on for some time, only resting for a few hours at a time before Bellatrix, who was not used to getting a full nights sleep, finally just simply passed out. She was jostled when Legolas rearranged himself on the horse and looked around sleepily. They were passing through a rugged looking town and she nodded when Gimli said "You would find more cheer in a graveyard." It seemed like these people had been seeing a dementor daily for their faces bore scars of darkness on them, much like she did. She couldn't help but shiver as she remembered her days in Azkaban. She turned away from them only to see wide eyes staring at her. A gasp came from her mouth as she exclaimed "Severus? !"

"Bellatrix?"

"Stop!" She ordered Legolas and she was relieved when he did. Wiggling herself off of the horse she walked determinedly up to the man who looked so much like Severus and grabbed his arm. Warmth ran through her cold fingers and she looked up at him in shock as she said "But your dead! I saw your lifeless body myself!"

"Do you know this man?" Gandalf said behind her. She ignored him and instead chose to exclaim "How can this be real! You're dead. I saw you!"

He wasn't looking up at her but instead chose to stare up at Gandalf as he whispered in a tight voice "Dumbledore?"

"Ah, another one from another land but alas young one, I am not the one you seek. I am Gandalf the White. " Bellatrix grabbed Severus' chin and brought it towards her, examining it closely as she said "Are you really him?"

He tensed and pushed her hand away from his face roughly before saying "Yes I am. Do you not see me here standing before you?"

"Impossible. I must be going mad."

He sighed and said "Believe what you want, but I have no wish to spend any time with you." He looked towards the others and said "You would be wise to do the same. This woman will only get you killed and will end up betraying you in the end."

She hissed and whipped out her wand and said "Who are you, a _half blood_, to judge _me_, a pureblood!"

He eyed her warily before saying "I have no wand Bellatrix, so strike me down if you want but you will just be proving my point."

"Put away your wand Bellatrix! This is no place for a fight such as this."

She grudgingly put it away before saying curiously, and with venom, "Where is your wand Severus?"

He looked at her for a moment before looking up at the castle in front of them. "A man by the name of Grima Wormtongue took it."

"Why did you not just kill him?"

He looked at her with a sneer on his face and said "And face countless soldiers. I think not. I am not as reckless as you are Bella."

She growled at the name when Gandalf spoke. "Come Bellatrix, your…friend shall come with us as well. I'm sure we can reason with the king."

Snape looked doubtful but walked with them up to the castle where they dismounted their horses. The horses were taken to the stables as they approached the castle. A man stopped them and introduced himself as Háma, then ordered them to give up their weapons. Bellatrix kept her mouth shut about her wand, knowing that if she said anything, she would likely end up being scolded by Gandalf and she did not feel like keeping up with his wit right now. One of the guards was looking at her as if she were a piece of meat and she glared harshly at him to which he raised an eyebrow at. Apparently he had not seen a woman who would stand up to a man.

She growled under her breath and turned back to Háma to hear him say "Your staff?"

"Surely you would not part an old man from his walking stick."

The man looked like he was reluctant but instead turned his eyes towards her. "Your weapons miss."

"What do you mean?"

"Surely you did not think that because you're a woman you were excluded. Your weapons."

"I have no weapons to speak of."

He looked at her meaningfully and said "If you will not comply we will have to search you."

"If you so much as lay a hand on me you filthy mu-"

"Bellatrix" A warning tone came from Gandalf and he looked at her with that look that said 'just do it.'

She huffed and crossed her arms over her chest saying "Fine. You will not find any on me though."

The guard that had been staring at her stepped forward and started patting her down and, his hands wondering until Legolas said in a strange voice "I believe that is enough."

Bellatrix was seething. She wanted to torture him right then and there, but no. This was not her land and if what Severus said was true, they would only take her wand, leaving her powerless. She would get the guard back though. There was nothing she could do now, but once this was all over and she could get him alone…oh she would have her revenge, she swore to it.

The dark look on her face alarmed Legolas and he looked away, not wanting to know what she had planned. He could only hope that she wasn't too angry with the guard. He did not want to know what she was going to do if she truly was that slighted.

They walked into the castle and Bellatrix's eyes immediately found that of who she guessed was Grima Wormtongue. He reminded her of Peter Pettigrew, which only darkened her mood even further. She couldn't help but raise her nose in disgust at his appearance. He looked worse than Severus, and that was saying something.

He looked towards and old and worn looking man whom she guessed was King Théoden and said in a nasty slithering voice "My lord…Gandalf the Grey is coming." Bellatrix sneered at the man and found herself hating him with a passion. She forcedly stopped herself from hearing and nearly groaned when Gandalf's voice reached her ears as they walked.

"The courtesy of your hall has somewhat lessened of late…Théoden King."

The slimy git whispered yet again into the man's ear "He is not welcome." Bellatrix looked around to see men walking beside them and eyeing them up. She felt her muscles tense and relax at the possibility of a fight. She looked back at the older man when she saw him move out of the corner of her eye.

His voice sounded worn and seemed like it took a lot of energy out of him just to speak. "Why…should I welcome _you_…Gandalf Stormcrow…" He looked to Grima as if seeking approval and the disgusting worms head nodded as he told the king "A just question my liege."

Grima stood up as he said "Late is the hour in which this conjurer chooses to appear. _Láthspell _I name you, Ill-news; and ill news is an ill guest." Bellatrix growled under her breath as she saw the group of men still walking by their side as if they were stalking their prey. She did not like that. She liked being the one stalking the prey. Her hand twitched as a desire to kill them burned through her but she resisted, choosing instead to see how Gandalf would take this.

Gandalf spoke in a cold voice towards Wormtongue "Be silent. Keep your forked tongue behind your teeth. I have not passed through fire and death to bandy with a witless worm." He then held up his staff towards the disgusting man and Bellatrix felt a warmth of the oncoming battle spread throughout her body.

"His staff." He whispered as he backed away. "I told you to take the wizards staff!"

They ran at them and Bellatrix cackled madly as she whipped out her wand and sent off many spells at a time. She did not send very dark spells though, feeling Gandalf's warning glare on her back when she did try. The man who felt her up came at her and suddenly her rage mixed with her magic and let the raw magic twist its way into a black whip to which she sent at him, causing a large red gash to appear on his front side. She went to whip at him again but was stopped by a hand on her wrist. Her anger increased and she turned to her assailant to find Legolas. "We do not want them to find out your true nature. Believe me when I say you will have your revenge."

A scowl erupted on her face but nevertheless she sucked the whip into her wand and continued with less harmful spells, all the while resisting the urge to use Crucio and Avada Kadavra on them. They made their way up to the king and the attacks finally stopped. She turned towards Gimli who was holding Wormtongue down just in time to see Severus punch a guard and knock them out. She raised an eyebrow but he kept his expression blank. She turned to the scene in front of her when she heard laughter coming from the king.

His voice seemed to have taken on a new strength as he said "You have no power here, Gandalf the Grey."

Gandalf whipped off his cloak and the room suddenly got brighter. Théoden seemed to be in pain as he shrunk himself back from Gandalf suddenly. Bellatrix hissed at the brightness and slowly walked back into the darker part of the room and behind a pillar.

"I will draw you Saruman, as poison is drawn from a wound."

He thrust his staff towards the king and Théoden cried out in pain as he jumped in his seat. A woman ran out towards the older man and was pulled back by Aragorn.

A voice that was not his own said "If I go, Théoden dies."

He was thrust back by the staff yet again as Gandalf exclaimed. "You did not kill me, and you will not kill him!"

Saruman seemed to be struggling to keep ahold of Théoden as he looked at Gandalf determinedly and said with venom "Rohan is _mine._"

Bellatrix watched with great interest as Gandalf took ahold of his staff with both hands and said with determination set in his voice "Begone."

The man twisted his head as if trying to keep ahold of himself before suddenly crying out and thrusting himself towards Gandalf. Gandalf thrust his magic towards the man and Bellatrix could see Saruman leaving his body.

Gandalf let out a sigh of tiredness and Bellatrix watched as the King let out a groan before falling only to be caught by the woman that Aragorn had held back. Bellatrix watched in slight amazement as the king's age slowly went away to reveal a younger and slightly handsome looking man.

He looked towards the girl with a slight smile on his face and recognition in his eyes "I know your face."

The girl smiled in amazement as he said "Eowyn." Bellatrix sneered in disgust at the scene before her and turned away, refusing to listen. She saw Wormtongue try and get away but was stopped by Gimli. Bellatrix weaved her way through the crowd staring up at the man grasping his sword in amazement and finally got to her destination, but not before attracting the attention of the pale one. She heard orders that Wormtongue be thrown out but held up her hand, making them falter. Flicking her wrist, she felt her wand land in her hand and stuck it to his throat. "Where is his wand?" The menace in her voice promised torture upon no answer and he trembled as he dug around in his robes to pull out a black wand. She snatched it from him and watched as they literally threw him out of the castle. Severus eyed her warily when she held out his wand to him. He slowly took it in his hands and took a deep breath, as if he were breathing fresh air for the first time in a long time. His eyes snapped back to hers.

"Why would you do this?"

"Don't make anything out of it. I would rather a half blood have a wand than a filthy muggle laying its hands on it is all."

Turning away from him she walked out with the others only to see Aragorn stop Théoden from killing Wormtongue. Legolas and Snape stood on both sides of her as she said with malice "He shouldn't have stopped him."

Snape kept his eyes trained on them as he drawled "Finally…we agree on something."

Legolas' eyes shot over to Snape as he wondered if his soul was as dark as Bellatrix's. He felt no evil from him, and saw only a wise look in his eye as if he had been through many troubles far too soon.

The king looked towards them as he asked where is son was. The girl had a mournful look on her face and Bellatrix got the idea that he was dead. Her lip twitched in amusement as she thought of the irony of the situation. To come out of a spell only to find your only heir is dead. Yes, she thought darkly to herself, this shall be an interesting experience.

If only she knew the battle's, internal and external, that lie ahead of her.

…

_**Over 5,000 words. Woot! This is just the beginning. I hope you enjoyed it! **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Sorry about the long wait . Been sick and had to get a procedure done and they took a growth out. Don't know if it's cancerous yet but their doing a biopsy on it now and we'll get the results next week. I thought you deserved an update lol. Hope you like it :D**_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Bellatrix watched the two young children eat with disgust. They ate like they hadn't eaten for weeks, and for all she knew, they hadn't. Still they could at least be more proper about it, even if they were unmannered muggles. She looked away from their dirtied bodies with disgust and looked to a pillar, glaring at it as if it would solve her problems if she glared hard enough.

Eowyn got up from her side by the children and said "They had no warning."

Bellatrix looked to the recently awakened king and snickered when she saw how much stress he already had as a king. He had better buck up and do his best for his followers or they would all die. Except her of course. That was the good thing about being a witch, if worst comes to worst, she would just apparate out of there, no questions asked. She had no loyalty towards these creatures.

"They were unarmed." Eowyn continued.

Bellatrix ignored her voice and walked over to where the others were before picking up a fork and stabbing a piece of meat with it. Putting it in her mouth, she caught Severus' eye and glared harshly at him. He was unfazed by her glaring and stared back at her expressionlessly. She felt uncomfortable by his gaze as it seemed to be looking into her very soul and chose to move herself to where he couldn't see her, which also happened to be by Legolas. He glanced at her from the corner of his eye but she ignored him, choosing to instead listen to what was being said.

The little girl looked up at the blonde royalty desperately as she asked "Where's Momma?"

Gandalf looked at the king and said "This is but a taste of what Saruman will unleash."

Bellatrix grinned at the thought of the unbearable pain the unfortunate muggles must be going through and giggled at the rememberance of the torture she put others through. It was such a delightful thought that she almost missed the glare Gandalf sent her way. She coughed and continued eating, missing the wary glance Legolas, Gimli, and Aragorn sent her way. Her thoughts strayed as the others talked around her.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Helms Deep! They should stand a fight and instead they flee to the mountains! Who will defend them if not their king!" Gimli shouted.

Bellatrix nodded in agreement as they walked to the stable.

"He wants to save his people's lives, and he is doing it the only way he knows how." Severus drawled.

Gimli huffed in annoyance and Bellatrix said in a matter-of-fact way "No matter what he does, war will follow him everywhere he goes. The dark forces will not stop until they have everything in their grips. They will squash everything that gets in their way like ants scurrying for their lives. Nothing will stop them. There is no place they will no venture. No village they will not burn to the ground. No gates that they will not crumble. No muggle-made structure will last under the legions they have on their side. War _will_ come. All you can do is prepare for the onslaught of darkness that will befall you and struggle to stay alive."

Severus looked grim but did not argue. The others looked disturbed at the knowledge of the darkness she spoke of. Legolas shivered at the thought of how she came to know these things.

"He is only doing what he thinks is best for his people" Aragorn said exasperatingly.

Gandalf spoke up. "There is only one way out of Helm's deep. He is sending them into a trap. He thinks he is leading them to safety. What they will get is a massacre. Theoden has a strong will but I fear for him. I fear for the survival of Rohan."

He looked to Aragorn "He will need you before the end."

Aragorn looked pensive but determined as Bellatrix studied his face. "The people of Rohan will need you. The defenses _have_ to hold."

Aragorn nodded once, accepting his mission and said "They will hold."

Gandalf turned to his horse and said "The great pilgrim. That's what they used to call me… 300 lives of men, I've walked this earth and now I have no time."

Aragorn opened the stable as he continued "Good luck my search will not be in vain. Look to my coming on the first light of 5th day. At dawn look to the east."

Aragorn nodded and got out of his way, the others doing the same.

Bellatrix looked at Gandalf with a steely gaze and growled "You better come back old man. I do not want my only possible chance of getting home to die on me."

Gandalf's eyes twinkled as he said "Stay alive Bellatrix. 

She bristled at him but he galloped away before she could yell at him.

Bellatrix muttered about old men not knowing their place when a hand was laid on her shoulder. She immediately lashed out by pointing her wand at Legolas neck.

"Do not touch me you filthy muggle." Disgust for him was held in her eyes that he seemed surprised about.

"Bella." Her hand twitched at the sound of the familiar nickname. It was Severus who spoke it. "The less alies we have on our side the less chance we will make it out of this." She growled loudly deep her throat and replied acidly "I am a pureblooded witch. I will not die at the hands of men."

"These are not men we are dealing with. Neither of us could possibly face these demons alone." She growled at the thought but lowered her wand anyway. Legolas seemed relieved. That is, until she backhanded him across his face. She came close to him and said slowly. "Touch me again and you will lowly "Touch me again and you will no longer have to worry about this war. You will have to deal with me."

He rubbed his cheek where he backhanded him and watched her go off warily. When she was gone the dwarf said "I told you we couldn't trust her."

"She's not nearly as bad as she was before." Severus drawled, still looking to where she had left. They looked at him incredulously.

"She was worse than this before?" Aragorn asked incredulously.

Severus nodded fingering his wand.

"Back where we come from is a land of wizards and witches There was a man who named himself Voldemort. He was the Dark Lord of our time. From the time she was in fifth year, she admired and looked up to him. I never found out why she looked up to him so much or why she was loyal to him but she was nevertheless. She went to him before her seventh year of school and received the dark mark from him, forever binding herself to him. She worked for him from inside ththe school, earning herself into his inner circle. When she was let out was when the war started. She tortured, maimed, and killed many. Old, young, muggle-born, pureblood, she didn't care.

The Dark Lord could ask her to kill her family or her own husband and she wouldn't care. She would do it for him. She was mad in every definition of the word and fancied herself in love with the Dark Lord."

All of the others around him shivered in fear, but Severus continued. "She seems more docile now. Maybe it's her will to get back to her master that's making her more willing to comply with demands. I don't know, but I intend to find out."

"Why would Gandalf let a girl with such evil in her heart come with us?" Gimli whispered.

"She _is_ evil…but she is also very powerful. He may be doing it to tip the scales in our favor." Severus stated.

Aragorn stared where she had left and said wearily "Either way, we must keep an eye on her."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Bellatrix huffed as she sat down in one of the chairs in the kings palace watching the blonde woman, what was her name… Eowyn, pick up a sword and start swinging it around.

_She's going to die._ Bellatrix thought to herself. _She's stupid if she thinks a few sword lessons make her a warrior._

The girl swung around only to be met with Aragorns' sword.

"You have some skill with a blade."

She swung her sword around, knocking his away and pointing it at his neck. After a moment she walked back to the chest she got it from and replied. "The women of this land learned a long time ago those with no skill with a sword can still die upon them. I fear neither death nor pain."

Bellatrix looked at her with a calculating look on her face. The girl had earned a small bit of respect from her.

"What do you fear milady?" Aragorn asked.

She looked at him for a moment before saying "A cage. To stay behind bars until use and old age accept them."

Bellatrix's heart beat rapidly within her chest and she didn't get her what they said next as her memory of Azkaban came back to her. She lay her head in her hands and attempted to still her rapidly beating heart. She growled under her breath and pushed her chair backwards, almost knocking it down , as she got up and walked determinedly outside. Once she was outside, she took a deep breath of fresh air and stared up into the sky.

The door opened yet again but she ignored it. That is, until she was spoken to "Is there something that troubles you milady?"

Bellatrix scowled at the sky and replied "Nothing that concerns you muggle."

Aragorn looked at her curiously and asked "What does that word mean?"

Bellatrix looked at him in surprise and asked in return "What word?"

"Muggle."

She scowled yet again and looked up at the sky answering, " It is a word for nonmagical people like yourself. You people are violent towards your own comrades and are unmannered and uncivilized. You would not be able to stand up against my people. You have no right to yet you rules my world with an iron fist, starting wars over something as minuscule as possesions. You push what you believe down each others throats and kill each other if they refuse to believe in your god. You even kill your own people if you fear them enough. People you've known for decades, trusted, even loved would kill you if they even suspected you are not who you say you are."

"If you believe that is so then why are you standing here now?"

She looked at him with an irritated expression. " Because Gandalf is probably the only one who can send me home and away from this disgusting place, and he will not send me home till this war is over so for now, I will play nice but know this-" She looked at him with her eyes showing nothing but disgust for who he is "I will not save you nor will I care if you die. I am here merely because this is the only way I can get home without any extra new scars."

With that said she turned and walked away, leaving him to ponder what she said.

The next day they set out on their journey, leaving the city of Rohan behind and starting their trip to Helm's Deep.

Gimli was annoying the fuck out of Bellatrix with his talk babout dwarf woman. She wished he would just shut the fuck up and stop trying to woo the royal muggle as it would never happen.

Bellatrix let out a laugh of delight when the horse suddenly took off and he fell off. This attracted the attention of the pale ones eyes. He studied her in her mirth, trying to figure her out.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

That night Bellatrix had a nightmare. It was not a regular nightmare as there were no monsters or demons. It was just her, in total darkness. She called out, trying to find where she was. Oddly enough, she could see her own body perfectly in the pitch black. She ran, her callings getting louder and more desperate until a cackle sounded around her. It was her own voice and she turned wildly around trying to place where it came from.

A mirror appeared in front of her, with a giggling reflection of herself.

"I know your desire." Her reflection said. "And you won't have it."

She looked at the mirror confused.

"What trickery is this?" She hissed out.

Her reflection cackled madly as she said scornfully " You will not have him. You will _never _have him. Do you think he would ever accept a witch like yourself? You are beneath him and he will _never _look at you that way."

Bellatrix's face turned red with anger as she said "I don't want to _ever _be with that filthy excuse for a wizard! I don't care for the dark lord anymore!"

The witch in the mirror cackled again and said "Don't fool yourself. You know who I'm talking about."

Bellatrix looked at her with a frustrated look on her face. "Who are you talking about?"

" I know, even if you don't. I know you better than anyone."

"Who are you talking about dammit!"

Her mirror self laughed hysterically as she faded away.

Bellatrix let out a scream of frustration as she was surrounded by darkness yet again.

Bellatrix jerked awake as a hand touched her shoulder and pointe dher wand at Legolas' throat, who gulped and said "It's time to get up."

She growled and lowered her wand, letting him leave before getting up and following the others.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

She had no idea what her mirror self was talking about but had the feeling she didn't want to find out. It didn't matter anyway. She would be leaving this realm and be going back to her own world. She mustn't get attached. She mustn't…because she couldn't bear to be hurt ever again.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_**Grr… only about 2,500 words. That's what I get for writing it in my spiral. **_


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm adding an extra day in between the days on going to helms deep because… Okay I admit it, I forgot about the attack, but you can't blame me! Once I start writing, I just keep going, and going and going!**

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

They were walking the path to helms deep again. She found herself mulling over the argument she had with her mirror image in her dream. It confused her to no end as to what she had been referring to, which only served to darken her mood.

Everyone around her was laughing joyously, until she heard a shout. Her head jerked up as she recognized the white haired muggles voice.

"We're under attack!"

Immediately she felt a coldness spread throughout her body, and a cold fire start licking at her stomach. Her wand was in her hand before she knew it. She ignored the shouts for the women to run back, and gave a look of pure hatred towards a man that had tried to scream for her to run with the women. He had looked startled, and slightly scared at the expression on her face, but she ignored it, choosing step back into a wizarding duel stance with her wand raised above her head, and her other arm outstretched.

There they were. Pouring over the sides of the hills. Disgusting creatures that looked like a cross between house elves and filtch the caretaker of Hogwarts rode upon menacing four legged beasts that she faintly recognized from a history book back in her Hogwarts days.

The cold fire licked at her stomach before shooting up into her arm as she twirled her wrist and shouted a curse towards the closest rider to her. Angry red sparks shot themselves from her wand before hitting the rider square in it's chest, and sending him flying from his mount to the ground, lifeless.

A dark joy fell upon her as she cackled madly and twirled her wand above her head, a dark ring taking shape. She stilled her wand before stabbing the ring, which now started seeping smoke and twirled her body, seeming to unwind the ring into a long whip that was now attached to her wand. With it, she threw the whip in the direction of another rider coming towards her, and saw it wrap itself around his neck.

Unlike regular whips however, it seemed to meld itself together, and billowing smoke erupted from it whenever it touched the disgusting creatures skin. Pulling backwards on her wand, she heard a shrill scream rip itself from the creatures throat as it was pulled off it's own ride. She saw one of the ghastly things come screaming at her with a sword raised and laughed before flinging her wandless hand towards it and clenching her fist. It dropped it's sword and started desperately grabbing at it's throat, unable to get any air into it's system. Pure joy at the situation settled deeply into her chest as she returned her gaze to the one struggled against her whip.

The spell had been her own making. One made purely for killing in the most torturous way. However, as she did not have time to enjoy her most favorite activity of torture, she simply jerked her wand towards herself, enjoying one last scream out of the beast before whispering in a voice of steely uncaring ice "Avada Kadavra."

Green sparks emerged from her wand and followed the whips path to her enemy's face. As his eyes became lifeless and the whip disappeared into black smoke, she turned around and sent the same killing curse to the one that was still choking to breathe.

She had done this in mere minutes, and there were still many to come.

~~~ _**Severus**_~~~

He loathed to be in another battle, but found it oddly comforting that the enemy merely had swords to use. Simple enough to eliminate. His wrist jerked as he sent another curse out, which hit two of the orcs coming after him, and one of the beasts they rode. They died, and the beast took a tumble, taking it's rider with it. He heard a sickening crunch as the beast landed on it's back, killing it's rider.

Unlike Bellatrix, his movements were not as wide, and open, but more fluid like and energy preserving. His curses were also much more effective in killing while Bellatrix's were meant to maim and torture.

Severus held his own against them and caught site of an orc advancing on the elf from behind. Swiftly he flicked his wrist, the death curse springing to his lips before he could stop himself and green sparks flew straight into the side of the orc about to bring his sword down on the elf.

The elf's eyes looked to the orc and then to him. He nodded his acknowledgement of thanks before setting to firing an arrow upon the forehead of a rider, killing it instantly and efficiently.

Severus quickly surveyed their surroundings, noting that there were much less orcs coming after them than before.

They were winning.

~~~ _**Legolas**_ ~~~

Legolas ducked out of the way of a sword before quickly grabbing an arrow out of the orc that lie next to him dead and stabbing his pursuer in the eye. He then used that same arrow to shoot down an orc riding towards him with a maddening scream coming from his throat.

Which stopped as soon as Legolas' arrow pierced it. His head swiveled to the right where his eyes widened in shock.

Bellatrix was twirling herself, shooting off magic every which way, not caring for the bodies she stepped on, orc or otherwise. The look in her eyes chilled him deep into his soul.

Joy.

Pure unadulterated joy was the expression she held as she cackled and struck down another attacker with flames bursting from the tip of the stick like weapon she wielded. He watched in horror as the orc fell to the ground, the fire pushing itself down into his throat and bursting through parts of his skin, leaving his body smoking, and melting in some places.

Another emotion overtook him, and he recognized it instantly.

Fear.

He feared this woman. Possibly as much as Soloman.

He was forced out of his thoughts whenever another orc tried to attack him.

He feared the day that she turned that power against the ones she now fought with.

~~~_**Bellatrix**_~~~

Her eyes looked around happily, searching for another target and shot down one running from the scene mercilessly.

The cold fire inside her quelled as she took in her surroundings. All around her lay the bodies of those bold enough to attack her. So many that some had landed on the ones already struck down.

Feeling accomplished with herself, she found herself skipping to meet up with the others now that the battle was over. She met up with Legolas and Gimli, who was on his knees wailing, at the edge of a cliff to see that Legolas held a necklace that she had observed Aragorn wearing while looking over the cliff forlornly with searching eyes.

It did not take much to piece it together.

Something struck her in that moment. An image of Aragorn's calm face pierced her mind, and she cocked her head to the side, wondering what had prompted it.

Waving it off instead, she said "He died battling for something he believed was right. Take comfort in that."

He looked to her in surprise in that moment, and she caught herself, realizing what she just said.

Bellatrix Black was comforting a muggle.

_Bellatrix Black was __**consoling **__a muggle. _

Immediately she felt bile rise in her throat and turned.

"Well it's not surprising seeing as muggle's potential is next to none."

She walked off, cursing this land and that damned light haired muggle for ripping such a response from her.

Bloody hell. What was wrong with her?

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

They arrived in Helm's Deep sooner than she had thought. Bellatrix found herself tilting her head to the side, and staring at in curiosity. Somehow it reminded her of Hogwarts, but she couldn't figure out why.

Throughout the rest of the way, she had avoided Legolas completely as if he were going to poison the air she breathed if he came near her.

At one point she found herself staring at him, and was about to curse herself when she noticed something…rather odd. His ears were pointed.

"Bloody He-" Her mouth was covered by a large hand, and she glared at the owner. Severus removed his hand and whispered "He is an elf. Not like the ones from our land, and it would be prudent if you did not make it so obvious that you are not from this world. Who knows what might happen."

Bellatrix pursed her lips and considered his words before settling on glaring at him.

"Don't ever touch me again you half-blooded twit."

He rubbed his temples, as if gaining a headache and walked into the keep next to her.

They didn't know, however, that the elf that they had spoke of, had heard what they were saying. He wondered what exactly the elves were like from their land. He was naturally curious to learn of others of his kind, and wondered how different they were from himself.

_**0-0-0-0-0**_

Bellatrix wanted to stab the brute in the eye with the fork she held. That was the _only _thing she could think about right now.

A man in his thirties sat diagonally from her eating, and was going on and on about how women shouldn't fight, and how they couldn't possibly match up to a _man's _power.

Yup. She wanted to rip his eyes from his sockets and torture him for a few hours. Curses sprang to her mind as he kept talking, quite obviously referring to her.

"It would be wise not to speak of women in such way when there is one near you about to show you how much power she herself has."

Severus' words were bored, but held a warning in them that was directed at the man, who waved it off.

"Nonsense. A women's place is at home, bearing and raising children, not in a man's war."

_BAM! _

Severus rubbed his temples as the man hit the floor and skidded a few meters away. Beside him, Bellatrix took a sip of her drink, with her eyes trained on the man and her other hand holding her wand pointed at him.

"You would do best to heed his words _boy _before I start cutting off the body parts that make you a man." Her words were icy, and held the promise of it in her eyes.

Bellatrix had to hold back everything she could to not kill the man right then and there. That would have caused a scene, and she assumed it would not go over too well with Gandalf when he came back. She could just see the vein in his forehead pulsating with anger now.

The man spluttered on the ground before shouting "A sorceress! Who would bring her to our haven?! She probably works for Soloman himself!"

"We would."

The doors opened to reveal Legolas striding in with…Aragorn. Ah so he had not died. However he did look worse for wear. The man had earned a small bit of respect from her.

Chatters erupted around her as the man sprang to his feet and started to shout at Aragorn.

"A sorceress you bring here?! You have condemned us all!

It was Legolas who stepped in this time.

"I have seen her fight for us with my own eyes when we were ambushed on our journey here! You would do well to treat her with respect as she saved many lives!"

"Trickery! She uses trickery!"

The chatters started to erupt into full-blown shouts before Aragorn stepped forward and shouted "Mithrandir himself chose her to come along so if you condemn her you are condemning his judgment as well!"

The shouts died down and the man stood there stunned for a while before swiveling his head to glare at her and then storming out.

Bellatrix was silent. Not because she had nothing to say, but because she was stunned. These people, who did not trust her, stood up in defense of her, even though she had not known them very long, nor given them any reason to trust her. In fact, she had thought she had sabotaged that already.

Looking back at her meal, she stabbed at it with her fork, contemplating the situation, as the others set to talking about what was coming for them in their fortress.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

Bellatrix stood looking over the top of the keep, deep in thought. She was mulling over what Aragorn, and Legolas had done for her. Why had they done it? They did not trust her, she knew that. Was it Gandalf's influence? Yes, that must be it. There was no way they stood up for her because she deserved it. In fact, she had made sure to give them the exact opposite impression.

"You have been unusually quiet lass." The gruff voice came from below her, and she knew it was Gimli.

She did not answer him. Mostly because she did not know how to respond to it. No one had ever taken interest in her actions that way before. Not even her mother whom had made sure to sear into her brain that Narcissa was the favorite. Even if Bellatrix was the eldest.

"Do not worry 'bout what that oaf of a man said, ya' hear? It's all just wounded pride it is."

Again she was surprised. She looked to him briefly before looking back over the edge of the keep. It was making her uncomfortable that they kept catching her off-guard with their words. She settled for arrogance.

"A man as ignorant as him does not even deserve breathe the same air I do."

The dwarf let out a billowing laugh before it was cut off by the sound of a horn. She was temporarily shocked before she saw the slightly excited face of Aragorn and Legolas rush past her.

She followed them, curious as to what was going on. When she met them, she found them greeting a group of warriors in robes that would make a seamstress drool. She took notice of their ears and drew up her nose at them.

_More house elves. Blech. _

The leader…Haldir she thought his name was, caught her eyes and she glared right at him. He studied her for a moment before speaking to Legolas in the language she did not understand, and she knew he was talking about her because as soon as he was finished Leglolas looked at her and then swiftly looked back. She growled deep in her throat. How dare they talk about her as if she weren't there. The small bit of gratitude that she had not known was there quickly vanished and she returned to thinking of him as a useless cad.

Turning around she stomped back to where she had been before, and huffed.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0**_

Legolas walked the keep in silence, Haldir's words ringing through his head.

"_I have a message about the girl"_

At first he had assumed the worst, but then his next words absolutely baffled him.

"_Accept what you cannot accept and you will gain what you thought you couldn't gain."_

Legolas was usually able to decipher vague messages very quickly but this riddle stumped him.

What couldn't he accept? What couldn't he gain? And what in Valar did it have to do with that woman?

He found himself at the top of the keep, staring at her from a distance. She must have felt his gaze because she looked to him, before sending him a venomous glare, which surprised him. He hadn't gotten one of those from her in a while. He wondered what exactly he had done to trouble her so.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Okay it's 3 in the morning so it's time for me to stop. I hope you enjoyed it!**_

_**I'm sorry it's been so long. I truly am, but I have VERY good reasons for it.**_

_**Just so you know, the thing they took out was non-cancerous but I do need to get regular check-ups. I hope I didn't worry you too much. **_

_**However from now on, this story will **__**definitely **__**be updated more often. My muse hit me in the face so I have an idea of where I'm going to take the story. **_

_**I can't wait to see what you think.**_

_**Love you all!**_

_**2766 words. **_


End file.
